Tired
by Spazzle
Summary: Tired of coming second best, Korra chooses to let Mako go, at least until Bolin and Asami bring her to her senses. Slight Borra/Masami, Makorra. VERY slight spoilers for episode 4. Read and Review. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I believe ownership goes solely to the biggest trolls around, Mike and Byrke.

…

She doesn't know why she did it. She was just so fed up lately that she did. And it's not like she walked into disaster. Disaster just follows her no matter where she goes. So, kissing Bolin has nothing to do with the disasters lurking in the shadows just like Amon.

It all happened at once. Mako and Asami had been dancing at Asami's birthday party and she and Bolin had been at the sidelines, not all that interested in dancing. And then Bolin gave her this small smile. She thought back to all the times Bolin had been there when Mako hadn't and she decided right then that she didn't want Mako.

And so she kissed him. He kissed her back, albeit a bit shocked but nevertheless happily. And when they parted, they both grinned and she reached down for Bolin's hand. And they were happy.

…

A month passed since the party. Bolin and Korra were the hottest couple in the city. Their names headline every newspaper, excluding the ones detailing Korra's latest endeavors against Amon.

Their relationship was very relaxed, really though. They would go on a few dates here and there but really, not much changed. Maybe a few kisses from time to time but overall, it was practically they hadn't started dating at all.

…

Mako and Asami were getting rather serious. They frequently went on dates and would sometimes tread on everybody's last nerve with their mushy talk. But really, their relationship was doomed from the beginning.

Asami would find Mako looking towards Korra and Bolin when they would double date, his eyes flickering with something she would call jealousy. And she pretended not to notice how Korra would sometimes seem very stiff around her and Mako, as if it hurt just sitting there. She could see the emotion in their unsaid words clearer than day.

She knew they both wanted something other than what they had. She could see that Korra _liked _being with Bolin and Mako _liked _being with her but they were both in a way trying to find replacements for each other. And so she knew exactly what had to be done.

…

"You're breaking up with me? But, uh, why? I mean, I thought we were pretty good with each other." He said, obviously confused by the sudden dumping. Though he sounded almost sad, she could detect the relief just below the surface.

She simply smiled at him and said, "Because I know what you want. And it's not me." With a glance backward, she walked off to commence the next step of the plan. Somewhere not too far away, Bolin would be breaking up with Korra, having been let in on the plan.

…

"Korra. I've been happy with you for the past month but you and I, we just don't fit together like you and Mako. For a while I've known how you felt about my bro." Bolin said his words, they being laced with a sort of understanding one wouldn't expect from the goofy earthbender.

For once, Korra was silent. She knew this day would come at one point. She was just glad that Bolin wasn't hurt by it. Hurting him as the last thing she ever wanted. She just pulled him into a hug, a hug filled with friendship rather than adoration.

And then from the door to the training room came Asami, smiling slightly at the two of them.

When Bolin and Korra separated from their hug, Asami rested her hand on Korra's shoulder and uttered on word. "Go."

And with a thankful gaze, Korra rushed out of the room, the same way Asami had just come from.

…

He threw a few halfhearted fire filled punches at the dummy but stopped altogether when he heard the door open. Preparing to see Bolin, he readied a question about how his and Korra's date was going when he found none other than the Avatar in question standing at the door, looking more relaxed then he'd seen her in a while. She nodded her head towards the door and out they walked.

…

They just walked for a while saying nothing, the air thick with questions that neither of them knew the answers to. Finally, Mako stopped walking and stared out towards the sunset, some gleaming lights adorning the spot he had stopped in.

"Why do you think I ever dated Bolin?" The question came as a surprise to him that shocked him out of his gaze.

"What?"

"You heard me. For a month I dated Bolin but at the same time, it was like I wasn't fully there. I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"I assumed you started dating him because you had feelings for him or maybe the other way around or both."

"No. I dated him. But I think it more out of tiredness. You see, the guy I like never gave me the time of day and I was just outright tired of waiting for him to get my hints. It just got frustrating." Korra explained. Finally saying the words she knew could make or break the moment.

Ever the oblivious idiot, he didn't get her words. He gave her an inquisitive look, the jealousy in his eyes tinting green to his expression. His silence enough of an aggravation for her, she spoke again. "It's you, you idiot."

He opened his mouth to speak but found his thoughts silenced as Korra's lips landed on his. And for a few moments, he found himself a lot less stupid then before. He'd go back to being stupid later when Korra would ask him if he wanted to be her boyfriend and he would stutter for the right words, his brain still lingering on the kiss.

A/N: So here is my very first LOK story. I've never even written a story for ATLA but I just had this little plot bunny that I wanted to get out of the way. Let me know what you guys think and if I stink at writing for this fandom. Feel free to give me plenty of constructive criticism.


End file.
